


Best way to come out of the closet

by goldgalaxytea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Closet Sex, Coming Out, Dirty Jokes, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Puns & Word Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgalaxytea/pseuds/goldgalaxytea
Summary: Harry and Draco are drunk and horny at a party so they take things to the nearest empty room. A closet.





	Best way to come out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie this was an excuse to write sex puns lol
> 
> Also this was from awhile ago and was my first time writing smut. I have not revised it since I wrote it but I think its pretty good as is!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Everyone in this is 21+
> 
> ALSO NOTE: Harry and Draco are in an established relationship

Harry pushed Draco into a random closet in the hallway, quickly making sure no one witnessed them entering and then quickly and quietly shut the door behind them. Though the party was crowded, no one was in that hallway at the time. They were both drunk to some degree and horny, which seemed to be the state everyone at the party was in (good thing that place had a lot of rooms).   
  
As soon as the door closed Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders and slammed his mouth onto his. The kiss was sloppy and rough yet still full of passion. And while their mouths were busy, Draco's hands tangled in Harry's hair and Harry's hands wrapped around Draco's back in an attempt to pull him even closer. The kiss didn't break as Harry used his body to push Draco back until he hit a counter/table or whatever that was in there (he didn't really know nor did he care at the moment). Harry reached around and grabbed Draco's butt, who in response moaned slightly into the kiss. Harry pressed his hips forward against Draco's and started grinding, moving in quick tight circles. He was rewarded with a loud moan from Draco.   
  
Harry used his grip on Draco's butt (which was no ass-ident) to lift Draco up, who in response wrapped his legs around the Gryffindor's waist. Harry then took a step forward and sat the Slytherin down on the table/counter thingy. Harry broke the kiss to start kissing down Draco's neck, occasionally sucking on spots to leave some love marks, while Draco reached into the pocket of Harry's jacket to pull out a condom and a small container of lube. Draco laid the items next to him on the counter and then reached over to pull Harry's shirt over his head, which also knocked his glasses off in the process. Draco took both items and moved them out of the way. He then pulled Harry closer to him and leaned down to lick around the area of one of his nipples, feeling Harry shiver slightly in excitement. Draco dragged his tongue in a few circles around the sensitive area before flicking his tongue against his nipple. Harry moaned, which encouraged Draco to latch onto the nipple and suck on it while he rubbed the other one with his fingers. He did that for a little bit before pulling back, a strand of saliva connecting his mouth to the reddened skin, which quickly broke.   
  
Draco glanced up at Harry, whose face was red and was staring down at him with eyes full of lust. Draco was sure he looked the same at the moment.   
  
Harry pushed Draco so he was sitting straight up again and reached down to unbutton his pants and slid them off with some help from Draco. He then proceeded to remove Draco's boxers, which looked oddly familiar. They were red and yellow and had a lion on them. Harry laughed.   
  
"Are those my boxers?" He questioned.   
  
Draco shook his head "No, they're mine."   
  
"But they're Gryffindor boxers."   
  
"What if I'm part Griffondor?"   
  
"You got some Gryffindor in you?"   
  
"I will in a little bit if you'd just shut up already."   
  
Harry laughed and tossed the boxers to the side. He grabbed the lube and knelt down so that his face was a little ways away from Draco's throbbing erection. It wasn't the first time they had made love together so Harry knew what he was doing. He squeezed some onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it slightly.   
  
Harry trailed his tongue along Draco's length while his index finger started easing its way into Draco's backside. He pushed it in fully with little resistance and did a few experimental thrusts, causing Draco to moan. Harry put Draco's length in his mouth completely, bobbing his head back and forth at a teasing and slow pace while he started to insert a second digit. Draco's hands tangled themselves in Harry's hair as the second finger slid in as smoothly as the first one did. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's head, urging him to go faster. Harry complied with Draco's request and sped up slightly while he started using his two fingers to scissor Draco, who in response leaned his head back and moaned loudly. Harry inserted a third finger to make sure Draco was prepared enough and then removed all his fingers and took his mouth off of Draco's length with a soft pop.   
  
Draco made a noise at the lack of contact but then stopped when he realized what was going to happen next. He leaned over and grabbed the condom while Harry worked on taking off his pants. Draco laughed when he saw Harry's boxers.   
  
"You're a bloody hypocrite, Potter! You're wearing my boxers!" Harry glanced down at said boxers which were green and silver with a snake on them. He quickly discarded them.   
  
"No they're not."   
  
"Yes they-mhhmp!"   
  
Harry cut him off with a kiss, which Draco quickly responded to. Harry licked Draco's lips, which Draco immediately opened. There was no battle of the tongues, just the two freely exploring each other's mouths while their tongues socialized together. While that happened Draco opened the condom and rolled it onto Harry's length. He then grabbed the bottle of lube and applied a large amount onto his boyfriend's dick.   
  
They continued the kiss as Harry lined up his length and slowly pushed it into Draco's opening. He had fully inserted himself, feeling the tightness of Draco around himself. Harry moaned loudly at how amazing it felt. Draco moaned too and threw his head back in pleasure.   
  
"Oh Merlin's beard I've been impaled!" Draco shouted rather loudly. Harry chuckled and Draco did too along with him, but they both froze when they heard two pairs of footsteps running down the hallway.   
  
The footsteps grew closer and stopped right outside the closet door, two shadows visible underneath it.   
  
"Are you sure this is where you heard the scream?" A male voice asked.   
  
"Yes, I'm positive." A female voice responded.   
  
Wait a minute, those voices sound familiar...   
  
The door suddenly flew open, light streaming into the room, causing Draco and Harry to be momentarily blinded.   
  
"Is everything alright? Who got stabbed?" The female voice asked in a concerned voice.   
  
Once Draco and Harry's vision returned their eyes widened. Standing in the doorway was none other than Hermione and Ron. Draco and Harry had yet to tell their friends about their relationship to their friends. They were gonna wait for the perfect moment and think of some fun and cool way to tell them. Yeah well so much for that.   
  
Hermione had a look of knowing and Ron looked semi surprised. Herminoe held out her hand to Ron.

  
"I told you they were together. Now you owe me twenty bucks, Ron." He slowly handed her the money and she then turned to the boys in the closet. "Sorry for interrupting you guys, we'll let you get back to it." She shut the door with a wink and they both walked away back to where everyone was at. Once they were back Ginny approached them.   
  
"Did you guys find Harry and Draco?"   
  
Hermione nodded.   
  
"Yeah, we found them in a closet."   
  
"What were they doing in there?"   
  
"Coming out of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Am I proud my first work on this site is smut? Hell yeah!


End file.
